This invention relates to an arrangement for bundling newspaper and, more particularly, to such an arrangement which both stores and bundles newspapers and in addition can be made aesthetically pleasing in appearance.
In recent years, environmental concerns have resulted in an increased awareness of the need to recycle certain materials in order to save dwindling natural resources. One such material is paper, typically in the form of newspaper. In fact, many municipalities have recently instituted mandatory recycling programs which require that residents save and bundle their newspapers, which are then taken to a recycling center for processing.
Typically, municipalities require that the residents bundle their newspapers in stacks of height from 6" to 9", which bundles are then secured by twine, paper tape, or the like. In order to comply with these requirements, many homeowners merely place their newspapers in a pile until the pile reaches the desired stack height. The pile of newspapers is then secured. For many people, such as the aged and physically handicapped, this is a difficult task, since a 9" stack of newspaper weighs a considerable amount and it is difficult to manipulate so as to put the twine or paper tape beneath the bundle during the securing process. Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide an arrangement which assists in the bundling of newspapers.
As was previously mentioned, prior to securing the newspapers in a bundle, they must be somehow stored. It is therefore another object of this invention to provide a newspaper bundling arrangement that provides storage for the newspapers prior to bundling.
A supply of previously read newspapers can be rather unsightly. It is therefore a further object of this invention to provide a newspaper bundling and storage arrangement so designed as to provide an aesthetically pleasing appearance.